Just Once More
by JennishaTjung
Summary: "The bigger mistake would be not making the mistake because without making the mistake, you wouldn't know it was a mistake." But what if you have already made the mistake once, are you willing to try once more to find out if it really was a mistake or if it was just a trial between the two of us? (GraLu)


**JennishaTjung****: A new fanfic! I know right! I will still continue 'Story Of a New Chapter' don't worry guys. This is actually a replacement for Undeniable Love, I'm just telling beforehand so you guys won't be shock if it's suddenly gone from my profile. Review, Favorite and Follow please!**

**For those of you who are new to me, you can read my other fanfictions: Story Of a New Chapter, Step By Step, The Chains Connected and my one-shot: Memories Within Papers! Just a suggestion if you have no other stories to read, no pressure, Hahahaha…**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Feelings

"He broke my heart Levy-chan." A girl with blonde hair whose name was Lucy Heartfilia stated as a response to her best friend's statement, "He is just…" she gave a long pause before continuing, "annoying." And she let out a sigh that she didn't realize that she has been holding.

"But both of you are perfect for each other!" the blonde's best friend also know as Levy McGarden whined and complained, "I know you still have feelings for him."

"I don't and I can't!" Lucy rested her head on her arms and pouted, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, I'm not an idiot Levy-chan." She said again trying to convince her best friend that it was impossible to be with someone who has broken her heart once before.

"Then prove to me that you don't." Levy said as she crossed her arms challenging her best friend who was quite depressed. "You know I can't do that, I don't even talk to him." The blonde haired girl replied back as fast as she could as she looked at her watch and soon enough, the bell rang and lesson started.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, class ended and as today was the beginning of the school term, they had to choose the clubs they would join in. Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia and girl with blue hair named Wendy Marvell are currently walking to the school board and about to pick their clubs.

"Which one should I join this year?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked along with her two best friends to the school board, she looked at the board and saw a list of clubs they could join into.

"Maybe Maths club?" Levy asked as she twirled her pencil ready to write her name any time, "I don't think so…" the girl with blue hair also known as Wendy replied.

Wendy scanned the board and saw at the bottom, a colorful and fancy paper with a huge title, 'Music!' "What about Music club guys?" Wendy asked and both Lucy and Levy looked at each other with a huge smile on their face, "Of course!"

Levy quickly wrote three of their names on the paper and went away from the board and as they headed back to their respective classes, Wendy reminded Lucy, "He will be there you know, "she stated and Lucy stopped in her tracks and flinched, "Uh-oh" she muttered.

"I don't care! He's dead to me," Lucy stomped her way into class and slammed the classroom door shut.

* * *

"She clearly still has feelings for him," Levy muttered to herself but was loud enough for Wendy to hear, "So why is she still denying it?" she continued smiling sadly.

"He was her first love, it scarred her." Wendy replied, "No matter how bad a girl's first love ends, she will always remember it."

"I still have faith that it wasn't a mistake," Levy said as she walked into her class together with Wendy.

* * *

It has been 2 years since both Levy and Wendy are in one class together and only Lucy is separated from them. Even though they were still close to Lucy, they weren't as close to her as they were before. They were still best friends but sometimes, one might not know what is going on in the other's life.

But this year, they were planning to make things right, they were planning to make everything as they were before and the first step to that was to be in the same club as Lucy. Unbeknownst to them, being in the same club with Lucy will reveal the truth about what heartaches she has been going through her past year and soon enough, they will learn how much they have missed out in her life and what suffering she has been through for almost 365 days… and most of all, how much she has changed.

* * *

It was home time and most of the students are walking outside the school gates except for her. She was walking through the empty corridor and to the music room which was empty.

It was true, she still had feeling for someone who broke her heart months ago and she was trying her best to block out her feelings, but sometimes she just needs to let out her feelings and that was the reason she was going to the music room right now.

She slid the door to the music room and headed to the keyboard where a mike was located beside it, she sat down on the piano and started playing the piano, she inhaled and started singing with all the emotions going through her.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Lucy used one of her hands to clutched her hair as she sang while closing her eyes, she felt her heartache coming back but kept on singing as this is how she usually expresses her emotion.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Unknown to Lucy, someone from the outside heard her voice and slid the door open watching her sing, he too could feel the emotions that Lucy was emitting.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

This time Lucy inhaled before singing the chorus and she sang louder, pain was evident in her voice.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

As she sang the bridge, tears streamed down but she continued playing the piano and singing, the person watching and listening to her voice outside the music room clutched his chest and bit his lips, it was quite clear that he was feeling the same as the girl singing inside the room.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

The person watching her left the room as Lucy finished the song…

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: How was the first chapter guys? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_Sometimes it's just hard to let go even though you know you should but maybe, the feeling you have that tells you not to let go means you should try once again… - JennishaTjung_


End file.
